Just Paddle
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Established Jogan/Light. Julian and Logan go canoeing. Hilarity ensues. Rated for language.


**A/N: I do not own Dalton, the characters, nor do I own Glee, which Dalton is a spin-off of. I also don't own "Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat" from **_**Guys and Dolls**_**.**

* * *

><p>"Canoeing is stupid."<p>

"Come on Jules, just paddle."

"This is the dumbest double date I've ever been on."

"Well, who knew D would find a nice girl that is also athletic?"

"The question is who knew that he would find a nice girl who stuck around long enough to graduate to double dates with his friends."

"Don't be so mean. Just paddle."

"No. I will be mean. I'm stuck in a canoe, in the middle of a lake, and I have to paddle and _you're_ over here nagging at me."

"You love me."

"Not this much."

"Just paddle."

* * *

><p>"Logan slow down you're paddling too much and we're about to just be going in circles and- HEY! Do NOT splash me!"<p>

"Oh calm down princess, it's just a little water."

"I swear to you if you get me wet…HEY! AUGH!"

By now Logan had tucked his paddle into the canoe and was dipping his hands into the water and full out splashing Julian.

"Stop it! You're rocking the boat!"

"Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down. Sit down, you're rockin' the boat!"

"This is no time for singing. You're getting me wet!"

"Love, we're in the water, you can't avoid getting wet."

"I didn't sign up to be on the fucking Titanic, Lo. Stop rocking!"

"I'll never let you go, Jules"

* * *

><p>Julian abruptly stood up and leaned over to grab Logan's hands. But before Julian could contain Logan, the entire canoe flipped over, promptly dumping both Julian and Logan into the lake. Logan popped out of the water, laughing at Julian who was gripping on the side of the overturned canoe spluttering, "help me flip this back over."<p>

After a few unsuccessful tries that involved Julian swallowing more lake water and Logan being shoved underwater to get him to stop laughing, the canoe was finally flipped back over. They both spent a few more minutes in the water as they tried to get into the canoe. They both finally got back in, and tried to settle.

"I hope you're happy Wright."

"Peachy keen Larson. You look pretty cute."

"Shut up."

"Just keep paddling."

"I can't you nit wit. You dumped all the paddles out of the boat when we flipped! And now we're stuck."

"Mmm stuck in the middle of nowhere with you. Sounds appealing."

"Not so much. Now I'm uncomfortably wet."

"Then let's get you out of those wet clothes."

And with that, Logan leaned forward and kissed Julian. Julian groaned into the kiss and Logan too that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He shifted forward and sent the canoe rocking again. Julian pulled back and sent Logan a glare.

"I swear if you tip this again, I will **kill** you."

Logan grinned and started rocking the boat more vigorously.

"Logan, don't do it. Don't- AUGH!"

Logan had successfully flipped the canoe, much to Julian's distaste. Logan popped out of the water again, laughing as Julian clung to the canoe.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

And with that Logan swam over to Julian's side of the boat and put one arm around Julian to pull him close and the other held onto the overturned canoe. Logan pulled Julian's body close to his and kissed him.

"I love you even though you're starting to look like a prune."

Julian shoved Logan away and hauled himself on top of the overturned canoe.

* * *

><p>"We are never going canoeing again! I am traumatized!"<p>

"That's alright princess. I'll comfort you."

Julian shot him a glare, but helped Logan onto the top of the overturned canoe, where they sat until Derek and his date came to get them.

Derek's laughter caused both Julian and Logan to tip his boat. After an hour of goofing off in the water and tipping each other over, Logan, Julian, Derek and his date finally made it back to the dock soaked and still missing a few paddles.

"See love, that wasn't so bad."

"I look like a prune."

"But a very cute prune."

"Don't make me paddle you."

"Is that a promise?"

Julian smirked.

"Hey Jules?"

"Yes?"

"Keep paddling."


End file.
